


His

by deerkota



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Not Beta Read, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, bumblebee is kinda possessive, charbee, human-cybertronian misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: Bumblebee comes to notice that some human facial expressions are very similar, even when the situations in which they occur couldn't be more different.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped up during a discussion in the charbee discord. It's said that the face a person makes when they sneeze is similar to the face they make when they orgasm. Bee is super confused and kind of concerned because he's never seen Charlie sneeze before, but he knows the kinds of expressions she makes when they have their fun. Toss in a bit of possessive/ooc Bumbleboi, et voila!

_ “A-achoo!” _ __   
  


Bumblebee nearly jumped at the noise that broke through the otherwise quiet base. The sound was jarring to him, and he sought out the source of the sound. Blue optics landed on Charlie as she made the sound again, coupled with a look he knew all too well. Her sudden outburst had caught the attention of the other bots, all of whom gave her a curious look with the exception of Ratchet, who simply went back to working at his station.    
  


Charlie’s frame jolted as it happened again, but this time Bumblebee quickly pulled her to his chest, a massive servo on her head and the other across her back as he attempted to shield her from view of the other bots. That  _ face… _ Why would she make  _ that _ expression in public?  _ That _ was the face that she made when he knelt between her thighs, her toned, slender legs hitched over his shoulders and his faceplate buzzing relentlessly against her warmth until she reached the tipping point-    
  


He didn’t process her muffled words until she put a soft hand against his chest plate, her thumb brushing back and forth in an attempt to get his attention.    
  


“Bee,” she said, looking up at him as he took his servo away from her head. “I’m fine, it’s fine. I was just sneezing,” she explained. He took her words and stored the information, however still confused about why she had to make that face when it happened, but he released her nevertheless.

  
The other bots were still staring, though they seemed more confused at the young bot’s reaction to his companion’s odd noise. A few beeps sounded from him – Charlie couldn’t tell what they were supposed to mean – and eventually they all went about their own business.   
  


Bumblebee suddenly scooped Charlie up before transforming seamlessly around her, buckling her in and screeching tires as he sped out of the massive hangar and toward the road. He wasn’t sure where he was going exactly, but seeing such an expression on his love’s face before others made something deep within him flare.    
  


He slowed down when he saw a secluded area a ways away from the road. Pulling up to it, he transformed out of his alt mode and carried her to where he was sure no one could see them from the road, even though he hadn’t passed a single car there. He set Charlie down on a patch of grass with the utmost care and dropped to his knees before her.   
  


“ _ Baby you _ \- zzt -  _ mine, all mine _ \- kssh -  _ ya drivin’ me wild, _ ” his radio sounded, nearly incomprehensible in his current state. Charlie searched deep into his optics, trying to decipher his meaning along with his reaction at base. She had an inkling of a clue once he pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck as his faceplate buzzed softly against the warm skin.    
  


She smiled softly and pulled back a little, cupping his face in her hands. “Bee, you- I didn’t make that face on purpose. It’s a natural reaction,” she tried to explain, but the bot’s processors were too busy imagining all the ways he could make her make that expression again, to let her know that  _ he’s _ the only one who gets to see her like that.    
  


Charlie noticed how his optics flickered to a dimmer light, a sign that she’d come to learn meaning she was about to be shown a good time. A shiver of anticipation made its course through her and she rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks before pressing a kiss to his faceplate.    
  


He chirped in response and started buzzing again against her lips. He trailed his way across her cheek, down to her jaw, and back to her neck where he began alternating between buzzing and suctioning, marking her neck with his own form of hickies. A pleased sigh escaped Charlie’s lips as his servos began pushing her shirt up and over her head, breaking away from her neck only once he had to.    
  


Charlie then made quick work of her bra and shorts, knowing by now that his fingers weren’t capable of undoing tiny claps and buttons, but  _ oh _ , they could do so much more. Images flashed through her mind which only served to excite her more as she took off her underwear and set it with the rest of her clothes.    
  


Bumblebee coaxed her to lie down in the shade of the tree just behind her. He then gently spread her legs and knelt between them, and a single digit slid languidly across her already soaking entrance. She instinctively tried to clamp her thighs tight around his servo, aching for more, but was stopped by either side of his body.    
  


Charlie gasped softly at the feeling of his finger entering her slowly, lubricated by her juices. He began pumping in and out at a torturously slow pace until he thought she was ready for another digit. She arched her back slightly and tangled her fingers in her own hair, somehow able to rationalize that the grass would only be torn up if she tried to find purchase there.    
  


After she was used to the stretch of two of his large fingers, he felt himself becoming impatient and decided to forego a third. Plates slid open to reveal his cock, yellow to match his paint job and silver on the sensitive underside. A pulsing blue light that stemmed from his spark lit up the ribbed appendage in rings, creating a feeling that never failed to drive Charlie closer to ecstasy.    
  


Charlie whined, squirming beneath him, hoping to convey what she wanted, what she  _ needed _ . He leaned in so close that she thought he would kiss her, but instead a low, seductive voice played over his speakers at a volume she almost couldn’t hear:  _ “I want you to beg.” _   
  


Her breath hitched. A small part of her wondered where he got the voice clip from, but pushed the thought aside as she fully registered what he had said. “B- uhn-  _ Bee _ ,” her voice wavered, and for a moment he thought she was going to do as he said. That was, until she bit her lip and shook her head timidly – an action that was so unlike her. “Th-that’s… ah, you’ll- that’s too embarrassing,” she murmured, her cheeks reddening enough to put a fire hydrant to shame.    
  


Bumblebee shifted himself so that his tip was just at her entrance, barely making contact, and she arched her hips to meet his. He quickly stopped her by holding her down with just his thumbs pressing against her hip bones. When she stayed silent save for the rugged breaths that made her chest heave slightly, he pressed and rubbed against her a bit harder, just above her opening where he knew her clit was.    
  


Charlie’s legs quivered, a choked sound drawn from her as she nearly bucked if it weren’t for the pressure he asserted on her hips. “Bee, you’re  _ killing _ me,” she groaned, the word drug out in desperation. He simply let out a chirp and a whir, which she vaguely interpreted to mean ‘We’re playing by my rules.’   
  


Her aching core clenched around nothingness and she tugged at her hair. She craved him. “Bee,” she called, voice hoarse and eyes half lidded. “Please, please, oh  _ god _ \- I  _ need you _ .”   
  


Bumblebee’s exhaust fans kicked in on high, burning the scene before him into his memory to replay on lonelier nights. He slid his member into her fully, her walls tighter than what he was used to since he was overly cautious with her every other time. A strangled sob of relief and “Oh god,  _ yes _ ,” came from the radiant being beneath him, and it took all he had not to pound mercilessly into her.   
  


He wanted her to scream his name; he was torn between wanting her to himself and wanting all to know that she was his and  _ his alone _ . His radio sputtered incoherent jumbles of mixed channels and he felt the air around them electrifying already. He released his grip on her hips and they moved together in ways that made her feel like she was in heaven.    
  


Charlie’s back arched and her toes curled, fingers untangling from her hair to grip at his shoulders to ground herself. The heat between them was nearly unbearable. She felt herself coming ever closer to release, letting out a string of expletives before her eyes clenched tight enough that she thought she saw stars.   
  


Bumblebee let out a guttural sound – something he could still make despite his missing synthesizer – as he felt her walls spasm around him, crying out his name as he kept thrusting. But the thing that truly sent him into overloading was seeing the face she made because of him,  _ only _ him, and his ecstasy came over him in waves. He then laid beside her, holding her sweat-slicked body against his flushed metal. Once she caught her breath and the fog had cleared from his processor, he gently pulled out of her oversensitive core, causing her to whine softly at the loss and the mixed fluids that ran down her thighs.    
  


A few content moments passed, and Charlie smiled warmly and giggled as he nuzzled against her in the afterglow, making various little noises that conveyed jut how much he loved her. After a few minutes of basking in each other’s presence, he gathered her clothes and picked her up, distrusting her “bambi legs” as he’d heard them called once before, and transformed around her like he had earlier. He turned on the air inside to a temperature that wouldn’t make her too chilly, adjusting it now and then to keep her comfortable as she dozed off, curled up on the seat and leaning against the door.    
  


Soft music played through his speakers as he drove them the long way back to base where they could both clean up without too many questions being raised. Over the soft radio, he could just hear Charlie murmur an “I love you, Bee,” before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
